


Bucky Barnes Collection

by FreckleLemonade



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes is Okay, Cute, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Protective Bucky Barnes, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckleLemonade/pseuds/FreckleLemonade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of lil Bucky x Reader stories. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At Peace

**Author's Note:**

> You're with Bucky and everything is beautiful.

The last ribbons of daylight shone in through the windshield of Bucky's old, red pickup truck. It was warm but there was a breeze that blew through the rolled down windows that kept it from being uncomfortable. You sat in the front seat beside him, carefully braiding a chain of daisies. Bucky sat with his arm slung loosely around the back of your seat.

This was one of your favourite things to do as a couple. You and Bucky often drove out into the countryside, parked on a grassy hill somewhere, and just sat. Sometimes you took a walk through the fields of wildflowers, sat in the shade of an old tree, and talked for hours. Other times, you just sat in the truck and enjoyed each other's company in silence. It didn't matter what you did, though, as long as you were together.

You turned to him and noticed that he had been watching you closely. You leaned over and placed the finished daisy crown gently on his head. The small, white flowers nestled perfectly into his long, dark locks. The light from the setting sun bathed him in a pinkish-orange glow, making him look like some kind of ethereal prince from a fairytale. He placed his palm on your cheek and pulled you in for a quick but soft kiss. You smiled and rested your head on his broad shoulder.

He gently picked up your hand and slowly kissed each of your fingers, then pressed his cheek into your palm. You rubbed your thumb across his stubbly jaw and traced the edges of his cheekbone. He sighed contentedly and nuzzled into your touch like a tomcat looking for attention.

As darkness fell around you like a curtain, the cool night air rustled the tall grass around the truck. You shivered and Bucky wrapped his arms around you, pulling you onto his lap. You draped your arms around his neck and buried your face in the crook of his neck, breathing in his familiar scent. It was masculine, like scotch and gun oil, and it made you feel at home in his arms. A natural orchestra of frogs and crickets began to harmonize around you. The tiny lights of fireflies flickered in the distance, like fairies. This was what heaven felt like, you were sure.

"I love you," Bucky whispered in your ear.

He placed feather-light kisses on your skin in any place he could reach and absentmindedly ran his fingers through your hair. His touch both calmed you and made your heart pound at the same time. You curled in closer to him, drinking in the heat from his body. You silently wished that this night could last forever but you could already feel your eyelids drooping. You knew that when you woke up next, he would probably be carrying you into the house to lay you down in the bed. Then, he would curl up next to you and pull the soft blankets up to your chin. He would place his arm over you, cradling you protectively, as he always did. You pressed a sleepy kiss to Bucky's throat and he smiled.

"I love you too," you murmured back.


	2. Fever ((Part 1))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've come down with a fever but don't worry, Bucky is there to help! :)

You shivered again. How was it possible to feel so cold and so hot at the exact same time? You tried to pull the blankets tighter around yourself but your shivering wasn't getting any better. Your alarm clock went off on the night table beside you but you couldn't bring yourself to shut it off. There was no way you were getting up feeling like this anyway. Soon, there was a knock at your bedroom door.

"(Y/n), are you okay in there?"

You tried to answer but your throat was so dry and sore that nothing but a feeble croak came out. You heard you door open, then footsteps. Someone shut your alarm off. Then, a cool hand was placed on your forehead. It was Natasha.

"You're burning up," she said.

You whimpered in response.

"Hold on, I'll go get some stuff and tell the others to keep it down. You are definitely staying in bed today."

She brushed your hair away from your forehead, tucked the blankets in tighter around you, then left. It felt like an eternity before there was another quiet knock at the door. This time, it was Bucky that walked in. He was carrying a plastic shopping bag full of medicine and other items in one hand and a couple extra blankets in the other. He silently set the bag down on the floor beside your bed and pulled out a bottle of water from it. He opened it, put a straw into the bottle, and carefully held it up to your lips. Once you were able to get a drink, your throat felt a little better and you managed to wheeze out a few words.

"Where did Nat go?"

"She and Steve both got called out for a meeting with Fury," he explained, rummaging through the things he had brought, "So, she left me in charge of you."

"But what if you get sick, too?"

He looked at you with an unreadable expression on his face.

"(Y/n), I survived falling into a frozen ravine and losing an arm, plus years of brainwashing and torture. I think I'll be able to survive a cold or the flu or whatever it is you have," he said, his face breaking into a lopsided grin. 

You frowned. Thinking about what he had endured during his time with HYDRA made your skin crawl. Even though he was doing much better, it made you angry that anyone dared to hurt one of your best friends. Bucky shrugged and continued on.

"Actually, I don't even know if I can get sick anymore. Even if I can, I'm sure it wouldn't last long. So don't worry about me."

A couple moments of silence passed.

"Sorry," you mumbled.

You suddenly felt like the biggest burden in the world, weak and lying in bed, having to have someone else look after you. You hated feeling so helpless and dependent on others. He turned to look at you and smiled as gently as he could.

"Don't be. I didn't have anything important to do today, anyway. I don't mind keeping you company."

"I still feel bad about you having to look after me."

"Why? I used to look after Steve all the time when he got sick as a kid. It's kind of nostalgic," he said with a soft smile.

You were too tired and feverish to say anything else so you just nodded. There was no point in arguing with him anyway as he was already here. Bucky took a thermometer out of the bag.

"Okay, let's see how bad that fever is. Open up."

You opened your mouth obediently and he placed the thermometer under your tongue. He waited patiently for a couple minutes before removing and examining it. A worried look immediately washed over his face.

"A hundred and one degrees," he announced, "Definitely a fever."

"T-thanks, Captain Obvious," you whispered. You were shivering so badly that your teeth started to chatter.

Bucky just snorted, put the thermometer away, and picked up the extra blankets that he had brought with him. He spread them over your body and pulled them up to your chin. Then, he retrieved a hot water bottle from the bag he had brought in with him. No matter how sick or injured you were, you never passed up an opportunity to make a snarky joke or comment. He liked that about you.

"Okay, Sergeant Sarcasm," he replied with a grin, "You just sit tight. I'm gonna go fill this up in your bathroom."

He left for a few minutes and returned with the bottle. When he got back, you were already starting to doze off again. He lifted the corner of your blankets and tucked the hot water bottle into your side. You sighed and curled around it, clutching it to your stomach. He smiled and carefully tucked the blankets back in. His gaze drifted over the plastic bag and all the things he had brought in with him and he spotted a bottle of Tylenol. Bucky realized he probably should have given you a couple of the pills before you fell asleep, to help with the fever and achiness, but you were already sleeping so soundly that he didn't want to wake you up. He made a mental note to give them to you later and set the pill bottle down on the night table. Finally, he put an empty ice cream bucket next to your bed, in case you started throwing up.

When everything was in place, Bucky dragged the armchair from the corner of your room across the carpet and set it close to the edge of your bed. He reached back into the bag and took out a book he had brought in. He figured that you would probably be out for a couple hours but decided to stay and keep an eye on you, in case you woke up and needed something. Despite his joking, he was worried about you and didn't feel right leaving you alone right now, when you might need him. It felt good to be useful and needed. He took one last look at your sleeping form and opened the book.

 

\-----

 

An hour went by and the sound of mumbling caught Bucky's attention. He looked up from the page he was reading and turned towards you. Your lips were trembling and sweat was beading on your forehead. He wondered if the fever was getting worse.

"--ve you," you muttered.

Bucky set his book down on the arm of the chair and leaned forward, trying to make out what you were saying. 

"I love you."

You smiled in your sleep and Bucky swallowed nervously. Who were you dreaming about? Was it just your fever talking? He reached out hesitantly and felt your forehead again. You were still burning up. Had he done something wrong? He ran through the checklist of things he had done. It was everything he used to do for Steve when they were younger. The only thing he hadn't done was given you the Tylenol, but that could wait until you woke up. Sleep was much more important in this situation, he knew that. He felt a jolt of panic run through him. What if you died or something horrible because he didn't remember to do something important? Maybe he shouldn't have volunteered to look after you. Maybe he wasn't ready for this. Maybe he should have just let Natasha miss the meeting to take care of you like she had planned to do in the first place. He shook his head, clearing out all the negative thoughts that buzzed like wasps in his brain.

"Calm down, Buck," he whispered to himself, "(Y/n)'s gonna be fine."

You shifted in your bed and a bead of sweat rolled down your face. Your damp hair was plastered to your forehead and a look of discomfort passed over your face. Without thinking, Bucky reached out and gently placed his metal palm on your cheek. Right away, you leaned into his cool touch. His eyes widened and he looked at his arm. He sat on the edge of your bed and leaned over you, keeping his cool hand on your face. Your breathing slowed down and you nuzzled into his palm with a contented sigh. A small smile tugged at the corners of Bucky's mouth.

He knew that he couldn't spend the next couple hours, or however long you planned on sleeping for, perched on the edge of your bed, awkwardly leaning over you. He already felt an ache forming in his neck. He took a deep breath and gently pulled his arm away from you. He crawled onto the bed, over you, and laid down on top of the covers beside you so that his metal arm was in between you and him. He rolled over so that he was facing you and pressed the back of his hand to your cheek again. You weakly wrapped your arms around his forearm, forgetting about the hot water bottle that was now lost somewhere in your sheets. 

You mumbled once again, "Love you..."

Bucky couldn't help but grin. Seeing his modified arm being used for something other than combat always made him smile but seeing you cradle it against yourself like a teddy bear while murmuring those words made his heart squeeze in his chest. Of course, he wasn't going to kid himself. He knew you were probably dreaming of someone or something other than him, but he was allowed to dream too. As he closed his eyes and began to drift off, he silently prayed that you wouldn't kill him when you woke up and found him lying in your bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :D  
> Feedback is always appreciated! <3


	3. Fever ((Part 2))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will you react when you wake up to find Bucky in your bed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this took me so long to write! I've been busy with work and getting registered for school, ugh. Thank you for being so patient with me! <3  
> I hope you like it! :3

The late afternoon sunlight shone through your bedroom window and you winced at the brightness. You felt something cold against your face and groggily opened your eyes only to be greeted by the glare of metal. Your arms were wrapped around the object. You followed the large, slightly cylindrical piece of metal with your gaze and realized that it was attached to a sleeping Bucky Barnes. It was Bucky's arm. Your eyes widened as you realized he was laying in your bed. He was on top of the blankets, thank goodness, but still incredibly close to you. Any other time, you would have screeched and ordered him out of your bed immediately but for some reason, you couldn't bring yourself to even wake him up.

He was laying on his back, sleeping soundly despite the sunlight and your rustling around. His pink lips were slightly parted and you could see his chest slowly rising and falling with each peaceful breath he took. His long, dark hair fell in messily across his face and the shadow of his stubble covered his jawline and dimpled chin. After all these years of being friends, neither of you had ever made any advances towards each other. Sure, you had a huge crush on him since day one but you didn't want to make things complicated for him or for yourself so you just continued to enjoy your friendship and admired him from an emotionally safe distance. Now, though, you were so close to him and the more you realized this, the more your heart began to pound in your chest. You flopped back down on your side of the bed, barely daring to breathe.

You had just been feverishly dreaming about Bucky and here he was, sleeping next to you as if your dream hadn't been a dream at all. Images flashed through your mind like a slideshow. A green meadow on a summer's day, you and Bucky lying in the grass, hot, frantic kisses, entwined fingers and legs, whispered confessions, and...

Your train of thought derailed abruptly as he shifted in his sleep and rolled over so that he was facing you. You blushed and silently scolded yourself for thinking of him like that. He rested his arm on your body and pulled you close, like a pillow or a teddy bear. Tendrils of his hair fell across his face and he scrunched up his nose. You couldn't help but smile. You gently lifted your hand to his face and tucked the strands of hair behind his ear. His eyes fluttered open and those intense, blue eyes sent a jolt of electricity through your body. As they focused on you, a smile lazily crawled across his face.

"Good morning," he whispered. 

"Hi," you whispered back, trying to ignore the fact that you were blushing uncontrollably, "Though, it's technically afternoon now."

"Oh," he said, tilting his head up to look at the window, "How are you feeling?"

"Still a little feverish, I think, but much better than before."

"Good."

He smiled again and rolled onto his back, releasing you from his grasp. He reached his arms over his head and stretched his entire body out, pointing his toes out and wiggling them. His shirt lifted and your eyes darted to the strip of exposed skin for a moment before you quickly averted them, hoping he didn't notice. He finished stretching and sighed.

"Um, Bucky?" you asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you in my bed?"

He hesitated, trying to think of what to say. 'You looked adorable and vulnerable and I wanted to cuddle you so badly,' was true, but probably wouldn't be the best thing to say right now. Even though he thought you were adorable, you were still a capable member of the Avengers. He had seen your ruthless energy while fighting on missions and even though he had never been on the receiving end of it before, he didn't want to push his luck. He decided to go with the other part of the truth.

"Your fever got worse and you were uncomfortable so I used my metal hand to cool you down enough to sleep. I was worried so I stayed with you while you were sleeping," he explained with a slight shrug.

You blushed at his statement but you were grateful that he had spent so much time with you.

"Oh, okay," you said, nodding, "Thank you for looking after me, Buck."

"Which reminds me," he said, grabbing a bottle of Tylenol that was laying on the bed beside him, "You should take a couple of these."

You nodded and reached over to your nightstand for the bottle of water. Bucky shook two of the pills out onto his hand and gave them to you. You sat up slightly so that you wouldn't choke and swallowed them. You put the Tylenol and water bottle on the nightstand and settled back into your bed, still feeling weak and a little tired.

"Thank again," you said.

Bucky pulled the blankets up over your shoulders again and flashed that incandescent grin of his at you. A hurricane of butterflies danced in your stomach. His smile faded as quickly as it had appeared and was replaced with an odd look.

"Hey," he said, "What were you dreaming about? You were mumbling in your sleep."

A million questions rushed through your mind all at once. Oh god, what did you say? Something embarrassing? Something incriminating? Had you said his name?

"I was mumbling?" you asked cautiously.

"Yeah, you kept saying, 'I love you'," he paused and his lips settled into a devious smirk, "So I guess it would be better to ask 'who' you were dreaming about."

"I wasn't dreaming about anyone," you said a little too quickly.

"Oh, come on! Tell me," he begged like a child, "Was it Steve?"

"No."

"Clint?"

"No."

"Sam?"

"No," you blurted, "It was you, you jerk!" 

As soon as the words left your mouth, you wished you could take them back. Bucky sat there with his mouth half open and his eyes wide. You blushed and rolled over onto your stomach, burying your face in your pillow and cursing to yourself. A couple minutes of deafening silence passed before you felt Bucky's metal fingers gently stroking your hair.

"I'm sorry for teasing you," he said quietly, "It's okay. I know it was just the fever talking."

You didn't know if it was the embarrassment or his soft voice or just because you were sick and feverish and emotional but when you lifted your head from the pillow and sat up, tears spilled from your eyes. You quickly rubbed them away in frustration, not wanting him to see.

"You don't understand, Bucky, it wasn't just the fever," you cried, "I've felt like this for ages. I just never said anything."

"Why not?" he asked carefully.

"I don't know! Because we're friends, I guess, and I didn't think you would like me back because you're way out of my league and I'm just..."

Before you could say anything more, Bucky leaned forward and pressed his lips against yours. You closed your eyes. His mouth felt cool against your flushed skin and you shivered a little. When he finally pulled away, you felt even weaker than before. If you hadn't been resting against Bucky's chest, you might have flopped back onto the mattress.

"You're just beautiful, sweet, and amazing," he finished.

You stared at him with wide eyes, not quite believing what had just happened. You knew that your face must be bright red by now and you tried to hide in your hands but Bucky grabbed them and held them, gently stroking them with his thumbs.

"I love you."

For once in your life, you couldn't respond. You were too shocked. Bucky didn't care, though. He already knew that you loved him back. And you had said so, even if it had just been a dream. Which reminded him...

"So, what actually happened in your dream?"

That snapped you out of your stunned silence and you sputtered, trying to deny that anything had happened at all. Bucky just wiggled his eyebrows at you suggestively, knowing full well that you weren't telling the truth. You gave up and smacked his shoulder playfully. He laughed and laid down, pulling you into his arms once more, rolling over so that you were laying on top of his broad chest. He nuzzled his face into your neck, kissing and nipping gently. You could feel his smile and his stubble against your skin. You giggled and wrapped your arms around him.

"Maybe when I'm feeling better, you'll find out," you teased.

"Well, then, I better stay here and make sure you get better quick," Bucky quipped back, licking his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feedback is always appreciated! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
